


==> Be the Hemospectrum hating Seadweller

by Rain_Megami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, All the Ancestors all of them, M/M, Major AU, Weird Plot Shit, Yes this doesn't make any sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Megami/pseuds/Rain_Megami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't understand...wwhy does my blood color make me more important?"</p><p>Just what if a Highblood didn't think the Hemospectrum wasn't such a good thing? What if he didn't support it? What if he ran away after a traumatizing event and sets out to help bring about it's ruin?</p><p>Your name is SOMADINA and one day you'll be known as ORPHANER DUALSCAR. You've just run away from your hive and lusus, what will you do now?</p><p>SOMADINA ==> Look for a group of lowbloods that have the same mindset as you.</p><p>Major AU</p><p>*ACCIDENTLY DELETED I'M SORRY!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which We Are Introduced To The Main Character

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, hi! I just had this idea and I hope people enjoy it and maybe leave a comment or two. This is my first Homestuck story so forgive me if it's not very good. btw Somadina is Igbo and means "I should not be alone."
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, hi! I just had this idea and I hope people enjoy it and maybe leave a comment or two. This is my first Homestuck story so forgive me if it's not very good. btw Somadina is Igbo and means "I should not be alone."
> 
> Enjoy!

"I don't understand...wwhy does my blood color make me more important?"

A raspy hiss answered you as your lusus attempted to explain the structure and importance of the Hemospectrum once again, the tone of his hisses telling you that he was getting upset and you had better understand this time you little brat!

"No...I get that. No...no Snakedad! It just doesn't make any sense! Howw can purple blood be more important than red blood? I mean...it's all blood but different colors."

You have to resist the urge to roll your eyes as the giant seasnake hisses about WHY blood color is so important and WHY purple is better than red (Something stupid about it being the color of royalty, who the fuck decided that? They could have easily chosen yellow or blue or red or another color.) and for the First Empress's sake WHY are you so thick?

"I'm not stupid! The Hemospectrum is stupid! Blood color is stupid! Not being able to spend time wwith my friend just 'cause he has green blood is STUPID!"

The next thing you know your lusus has smacked you across the face with his tail and knocked you over, your cheek throbbing in pain and your ears ringing with the sound of his hysterical hisses and shrieks, wondering if you're asking to be culled and you had better stop thinking that way right now before he decides to abandon you and find some other wriggler that has a functioning thinkpan.

Your name is  **SOMADINA** , you are  **TWO SWEEPS** old, and you are trying not to cry.

* * *

Your name is  **SOMADINA** and you are now  **FOUR SWEEPS** old.

You enjoy to  **READ** and collect  **OLD BOOKS** as well as search for a  **TREASURE** said to be  **BURIED** around your  **HIVE** which  **MAY** or  **MAY NOT** exist. You hate your giant  **SEASNAKE** lusus who doesn't hesitate to  **SMACK** you around if you say something he declares is  **MORONIC**. You also hate the  **HEMOSPECTRUM** and think it's  **STUPID** but you don't mention it out loud anymore after an  **INCIDENT** when you were two sweeps.

Your blood is  **PURPLE** which means that you are a  **SEADWELLER** and are very high up on said hated  **HEMOSPECTRUM**.

Unfortunately, you are currently being smacked around by some other seadwelling assholes that think you are too soft and a bit too friendly with Lowbloods.

What will you do?

* * *

Somadina ==> Abscond from the assholes.

That's what you've been TRYING to do for the last fucking half hour! But it hasn't worked so far since you are much smaller and younger than the three pushing you around and knocking your head against the walls of the Schoolfeed building for Highbloods in your immediate area, which is on land, ugh.

"What'ssss wrong? Gonna cry little ssssea ssssponge? Hahaha!"

The biggest one shoves you into a wall and you wince, rubbing one of your aching horns that has taken the brunt of many beatings in the past. You're faintly surprised they haven't broken, or at least gotten chipped yet.

"No, I am not goin' to cry. Wwhy wwould I wwaist my time cryin' to you stupid thugs wwhen I can keep both my pride an dignity intact?"

The only female in the group cackles and grabs your wrist which causes you to stumble as they drag you somewhere that is likely to be unpleasant. You should really work on keeping your mouth shut, it seems to get you in trouble most of the time.

"Just listen tOoooo his accent! He sOoooounds sOooo stupid!"

Clawing at the females wrist with blunt, broken claws you manage to bite your tongue before you can comment that she sounds like a dying, beached whale and really shouldn't be talking about stupid accents.

_**'Damnit! Let me go you school of stupid ovvergrowwn spikepuffbeasts!'** _

The third smacks the side of your head just for laughs and you see stars as they continue to drag you to what very well might be your doom.


	2. In Which A Past Is Remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this AU is time-wise, gonna be completely different from the original canon as in all the Ancestors are alive at the same time, certain trolls meet each other before or after probable canon, and events happen differently.
> 
> Also I like to give every troll some sort of speaking quirk.
> 
> Friends exist in this time period because this was before the revolutions. (Poor excuse to use the word friend.)
> 
> I like names that have meanings, meh. Icnoyotl is Nahhuatl and means "Friendship."
> 
> Okay info time over, story time now.

Your name is  **SOMADINA** , you are  **FOUR SWEEPS** old, and currently being dragged around by a bunch of  **SEADWELLING ASSHOLES** to what might very well be your  **DOOM**.

What will you do?

* * *

Somadina ==> Have Flashbacks.

Yeah, okay, that sounds like a good alternative to what's happening right now. You do your best to block out the yelling and laughing of the older trolls and slip into a flashback.

* * *

Your name is  **SOMADINA** and you are only a  **SWEEP** and  **FIVE PERIGEE'S** old. You enjoy  **WANDERING** away from your  **HIVE** and  **BRIGHT** ,  **SPARKLY** ,  **SHINY**   **THINGS**.

Currently you are on the shore of the beach far away from your lusus and digging in the sand for shiny rocks to add to your collection.

"Hey! W'o are you?"

Turning around you blink at another troll, a scruffy looking male with horns that cross and a grin that's missing a few fangs. The sigil on his shirt shows him to be a Greenblood but you don't really care about that. The only thing that you care about is that this troll could be your friend!

"My names Shomadina!"

You blush a bit as you slur your name but instead of poking fun at you, the other troll just plops down next to you.

"I'm Icnoyotl. W'at are you doing?"

"'M looking for treasure! Wwanna help?"

Icnoyotl agrees and soon the both of you are digging for shiny rocks and laughing and talking and being friends despite your blood colors. You meet with your friend a few more times before your lusus catches on and...well...you never see him again...oh God. Why did you remember this? This is not a good flashback! This is a sad and depressing flashback! Agh! Stop it!

_Get it out get it out get it out get it out get it out get it out!_

* * *

Somadina ==> Stop having a flashback.

You stop having a flashback.

Thank Cod.

However, you are also back in reality.

_**'Damnit!'** _

The three trolls have pulled you into one of the larger rooms of the building and the female pushes you forward. Not expecting the shove you trip over your own feet and almost fall flat on your face while the other trolls laugh at you.

**_'Keep laughin' Hissy, Twwigy, and Lardo! You'll soon regret this...'_ **

That's when you spot the other troll.

The fourth one.

The Brownblood.

The troll looks to be around your number of sweeps and looks scared and at the same time...accepting? What the heck? What is going on? You're utterly confused and understand nothing. That's when 'Lardo' shoves a dagger into your webbed hands.

"Kill-o her-o! Or-o we-o kill-o you-o! Hahahaha-o!"

Your name is  **SOMADINA** and you suddenly understand everything.

You really wish you didn't.


	3. In Which Somadina Makes Them Pay

Your name is  **SOMADINA** and you are  **FOUR SWEEPS** old. You've also been  **INSTRUCTED** to  **CULL** a  **LOWBLOOD** .

The mere thought of it makes your digestive sack sick.

What will you do?

* * *

Somadina ==> Go over your options.

Well...alright. Option 1, you kill the Lowblood. You really don't want to do that. Not because of the killing part, you know you'll have to kill to get to adulthood and you have no problems with that. You just...don't want to have to kill for sport like so many Highbloods do, especially the Subjugglators.

Option 2, escape with the Lowblood. What? Why the Hell did you even think of that? There's no way you'll be able to do that...but you don't want to kill the sad, accepting Lowblood. 'Twiggy' snarls and pushes you forward, her shrill voice ringing out.

"Get tOoooo it! YOoooou pathetic guppy! YOoooou have tOoooo be the mOooost USELESS seatroll EVER!"

'Hissy' pipes in after her, an ugly sneer on his face.

"Get your act together! When you're called upon to preform your dutiessss you're gonna fail ssssssso badly! They'll cull you jussssst to ssssspare the Hemosssspectrum of your sssssstupidnessss!"

Ouch.

No matter how many times you hear those words they always manage to cut you to the bone. Especially that one word, 'useless'. The trolls continue to shout and jeer at you until you snap.

"YOU STUPID LOUSY BARNACLES! I CAN AN WWILL CULL HER! JUST YOU WWATCH! I AM NOT USELESS!"

The last word of your little rant seems to echo throughout the room and 'Twiggy' sneers.

"PrOooove it."

* * *

Somadina ==> Cull her already!

Just...just shut up! You've never culled someone before! You need a moment.

Looking at the Brownblood you bite your lower lip.

**_'I...I don't wwant to die yet...'_ **

You lunge forward with the dagger and plunge it into her chest until the hilt hits bone. A single purple tear escapes from your eye and you whisper to her.

"I'm sorry...I'll make them pay..."

The Lowblood looks shocked, then smiles and nods before closing her eyes and dieing...

You feel numb.

The other trolls cheer and stumble away, laughing and making smart remarks. You lay the Brownblood down and wish her entrance to a nice afterlife before taking the dagger and leaving.

* * *

Somadina ==> Make them pay.

Oh, are you going to.

You're also going to run away. You can't take this anymore, the violence, the oppression, the bullying...You need to get away before you snap.

Once you get back to your hive you pack some clothes and a few of your rarer books in a fairly large bag. You also pack some food, fresh water, and money. As a last thought you also take AHAB'S CROSSHAIRS, a large harpoon gun given to you at three sweeps by your lusus. You may hate the bastard, but he gives you good stuff. Once you're all packed up you swim for the assholes hives.

The thing is, they all may be tough and big and strong.

But their Lusii aren't.

You start at 'Hissy's' hive, he has a tiny seasnake lusus which you chop to little bit with the dagger that killed the Brownblood. After that you swim to 'Twiggy's' hive and cut the legs off her seastar lusus before pinning them to the walls of her respite block and the center right above her recuperacoon. Lastly, you swim to 'Lardo's' hive and sink the dagger into his fat, lazy seaturtle lusus and pull out its guts with a deranged smile.

You made them pay.

Their Lusii are no more.

You orphaned them.

And you feel no guilt.

Time to escape before you're caught.

* * *

Your name is  **SOMADINA** , you are  **FOUR SWEEPS** old, a  **LUSUS** killer, and you just  **RAN AWAY** from your  **HIVE** and  **LUSUS**.

What will you do now?


	4. In Which We Meet The Like-Minded Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm baaaack~! Okay, so, NEW NAMES! Isra is Turkish and means "Freedom", Imarika is Swahili and means "Strength; endurance", Jezebel is Hebrew and means "Pure or virgin", and Carmine is Latin and mean "Crimson"

Your name is  **SOMADINA** , you are now  **SIX SWEEPS** old, and have been on the  **RUN**  for the last  **TWO SWEEPS**  ever since you  **MURDERED**  three Lusii.

You still enjoy to  **READ**  but haven't had the chance to collect any  **BOOKS**  lately since your existence has been  **NARROWED DOWN**  to  **SURVIVING**. You've been traveling  **ON LAND**  since it would be easier for the  **DRONES**  to track a  **SEADWELLER**  in the  **WATER**.

Finding water has been extremely difficult and has taken a toll on your body as a Seadweller needs two-times the amount of water a Landdweller does. You've been losing strength for a while and groan as the ground comes closer to your face and your vision goes black.

What will you do now?

* * *

==> BE THE CANDY REDBLOOD TROLL

 _Shhhhhhhh!_  Not so loud! Are you  _TRYING_  to attract all the Culling Drones on Alternia?

==> Be the candy redblood troll

That's better.

You are now the mutant blooded troll. Let's get to know you, shall we?

* * *

Your name is  **CARMINE**  and like previously stated you have  **BRIGHT RED**  blood which is a  **MUTATION**  in troll society and which would have gotten you  **CULLED**  before you had even made your way out of the  **CAVERNS**  if it wasn't for a  **JADEBLOOD**  who had  **SYMPATHY**  for you and  **ABANDONED**  her  **DUTIES**  to help you.

You are currently  **SIX SWEEPS** old and you love to  **TRAVEL**  around the planet with your  **ADOPTED**  Lusus  **THE DOLOROSA**  and your two  **FRIENDS** ; a  **GREENBLOOD**  named  **IMARIKA**  and a  **YELLOWBLOOD**  named  **ISRA**. You enjoy  **PLAYING**  with them and  **HATE**  how you have to hide your  **BLOOD COLOR**.

Lately, you've been having some  **ODD DREAMS**  of the  **PEACEFUL**  kind and have  **TOLD**  them to your friends and Lusus.

Right now you're looking for food and-WOAH!

Hey!

HEY!

WHO THE FUCK LEAVES A BODY IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE?

Hold on...

BODY?

* * *

Carmine ==> Check the body!

You are you are!

Oh Gog!

You kneel down beside the body and brush the sand off of its cloak before removing the hood. You gape in shock as it becomes very clear that the body you tripped over belongs to a Seadweller! The Seadweller doesn't look much older than you and appears to be very sick and dehydrated, but is still breathing. A normal Lowblood would leave the more violent Highblood to die. However, you're not a normal Lowblood.

So you do the only thing you can think of.

Run back to your Lusus screaming at the top of your breathing sacks.

"DOOOOLOOOOOROOOOOSAAAAAAA!"

* * *

==> Be the Jadeblooded troll

Certainly, that sounds like a fine idea.

* * *

 

You're name is  **THE**   **DOLOROSA** , or rather, that's your adult title. Your  **REAL NAME**  is  **JEZEBEL**  and your are currently  **NINETEEN SWEEPS** old. As a  **JADEBLOOD**  you were raised for the  **SINGLE PURPOSE**  of serving the  **MOTHER GRUB**  and  **NOTHING ELSE**.

That changed, however, when you found a  **MUTANT BLOODED WRIGGLER**  and instead of calling a  **DRONE**  to  **CULL**  it immediately, you took the wriggler and  **ESCAPED**  with him.

Ever since then you have raised him and listened to his odd dreams. Along the way you both met an orphaned Greenblood and an enslaved Yellowblood and took them with you.

You enjoy  **CARING**  for your  **TROLLS** , telling  **STORIES**  of  **SWEEPS GONE BY** , and  **MUSIC**.

Currently, one of your trolls,  **CARMINE** , is running at top speed to you and screaming loudly.

What will you do?

* * *

Dolorosa ==> Catch him and shoosh him before he attracts attention

You catch the excited troll before he rams into your legs and shoosh him.

"Carmine, darling, what is it? You know it is not safe to be shouting like that. Please calm down and tell me what is wrong."

Carmine takes a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself down before speaking rapidly.

"Okay, so, I was looking for food for us on the flat land 'cause Isra and 'Rika are looking in the river and the forest and I was going along and and and oh my Gog 'Rosa! I TRIPPED OVER A BODY AND HE'S STILL BREATHING AND WE GOTTA GO HELP HIM!"

It takes a few moments for Carmine's words to sink in and by then he's tugging you along.

"Are you sure he is still alive?"

"Yes yes yes yes YES! Come on 'Rosa we gotta go help him!"

You swiftly race after the younger troll as he leads you to the body.

Oh...my...

The poor thing is curled up on the ground and barely breathing! You kneel down next to the small troll and turn him over, taking a deep breath when you see his face.

Oh dear Mother Grub.

It's a Seadweller.

What will you do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people may be confused by the names I chose for The Psiioniic and The Disciple. A name that means "Prophet" would have fit Psiioniic well due to his powers but I decided to go with a name meaning freedom instead because after he heard the Signless/Sufferers dreams he broke FREE of his enslavement and joined their group. As for the Disciple I looked EVERYWHERE for a good female name meaning something like "Devout" or "Scribe" or "Disciple" but couldn't find one. Then I stumbled across Imarika and thought it was perfect. After all, after the Sufferers death and the enslavement of both the Psiioniic and the Dolorosa she had to have the STRENGTH to ENDURE the loss of her friends and continue to preach the Sufferers words. The Sufferers and the Dolorosa's names were easy though lol.


	5. In Which The Lazy Author Gets Off Her Butt And Updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately, school has been crazy as heck. And then there were the Midterms...thank God I'm graduating this year! Bleh. Well I have a head cold and am at home suffering so I had time to write this...I hope it's not awful due to me being sick! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Somadina ==> Wake up.

Ugh...your aching HEAD!

Everything hurts and hurts badly, your skin is dry and flaking off in patches and your lips are practically glued together. As you wake up you start to hear voices talking and remain very still.

**_'Oh Cod! Wwhat if it's the Drones? Or another Highblood! Oh no oh no oh no...'_ **

While you try to make an escape plan the voices become louder and clearer.

"Why'd ya bring him here? He's a no good, rotten, Highblood! A HUGE purroblem! Do you want to get us all culled?"

The first voice you hear is high-pitched and slightly raspy, clearly this one doesn't like the fact that you're a Highblood.

**_'Oh Cod...'_ **

Now another voice speaks, this one low and extremely raspy, you can't help but feel like this voice should be shouting all the time...

"It wasn't right to just leave him there 'Rika! He woulda died from de..de..hy..ummm..."

"Dehydration, dear."

The third voice is calm and light, you feel almost safe listening to it. The voice (who you think belongs to a female.) is also very clear, like every word she says is the beginning of a new sentence.

"You did the right thing, he would have died."

A fourth voice breaks the silence.

"Tho...what are we gonna do with him now?"

The fourth voice has a cute lisp...dear Gl'bgolyb, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

You can't help the scowl that comes across your face at your stupid, air-baked thoughts.

"Hey! I think he'th awake!"

Damn it.

* * *

Somadina ==> Open your eyes already!

It's a bit of a struggle but you manage to open your eyes and rub them a few times, blinking to get everything back into focus.

You look around at the other trolls leaning over you.

The first troll has really nubby horns, appears to be around your number of sweeps and is wearing a grey cloak with no sigil or any sign of his blood color.

**_'Isn't that illegal?'_ **

The second troll is a young female, possibly a couple sweeps younger than you. She has wild hair and scratched skin and is wearing clothes made from what looks to be the skin of a hoofbeast. Carved onto the skin is a sigil that identifies her as a Greenblood.

**_'Great...she's feral.'_ **

The third troll is the oldest among them all, you guess that she's already been given her adult title by now. Your eyes widen slightly when you catch the color of her robes. She's a Jadeblood!

**_'Aren't Jadebloods forbidden from leavin' the Mother Grub?'_ **

And the last troll...

Oh.

Oh  _wow_.

The last troll is a really really really  _REALLY_  cute Yellowblood! His eyes are different colors, one red and one blue which tells you that this Yellowblood is a Psionic. He has long fangs that poke out from his lips and is dressed in a shirt that hangs off of his skinny shoulders and ragged pants with holes in them.

_**'He's so cute he's so cute he's so cute! Oh my Cod! Am I blushin'? I must be blushin'! Agh! Stop lookin' at meeeee!'** _

You sit up quickly and huddle your legs to your chest, one hand searching the ground blindly for your Crosshairs. The Greenblood hisses and looks ready to attack while the No-color-blood and the Yellowblood shrink away slightly. The Jadeblood just smiles.

"It's alright, little one. Your weapon is safe, it's not near you since we didn't know how you would react when you woke up."

Though her words are calm and soft you continue to grope blindly for something, ANYTHING that can be used as a weapon against the other trolls.

**_'I don't wwanna die I don't wwanna die I don't wwanna die IDON'TWWANNADIESOMEBODYHELPME!'_ **

The pressure of being found, of not having any decent water or food for the last few weeks, of growing thin and weak, of hardly sleeping because of not having shelter from the sun, of being on constant guard, of...everything, escapes in the form of a dry sob before you're crying hysterically and rocking back and fourth with wild, fear filled eyes.

They don't laugh, they don't make fun of you, they don't hurt you to make you shut up.

It's...bizarre.

The three younger trolls look shocked and stay back while the Jadeblood kneels next to you and pulls you into a soft hug. You stubbornly remain stiff in her arms before giving up and falling against her, screaming and sobbing into her robes while she shooshes you.

* * *

==> Be the Yellowblood

Eh, you've got nothing better to do.

* * *

Your name is  **ISRA**  and you are  **SIX SWEEPS** old. Your have  **POWERFUL PSIONICS**  which means that you've been  **TRAINING**  to be a  **HELMSMAN**  to someday power an  **IMPERIAL SHIP**.

Or...you were until a few sweeps ago when you were  **INSPIRED**  to  **ESCAPE**  your slavery after meeting another troll one day who told you about a  **WORLD**  without the  **HEMOSPECTRUM** , without  **SLAVERY** , or  **OPPRESSION**. You've been  **TRAVELING**  with the troll and two others every since.

You enjoy using your  **POWERS**  to  **FLY** , listening to Dolorosa tell  **STORIES** , and  **STARGAZING**. You  **HATE**  the  **HEMOSPECTRUM**  and those who  **EXPLOIT**  your kind for your  **POWERS**. You speak with a  **LISP**  due to your  **FANGS**  and have an  **OBSESSION**  with  **SYMMETRY**.

What will you do now?

* * *

Isra ==> Watch the Highblood have a breakdown.

The Purpleblood cries hysterically as 'Rosa tries to shoosh him and all you can think is if that's what you looked like the first time you broke down in your little group.

When you and 'Rika returned with food and fresh water only to see that 'Rosa and Carmine had brought back a Highblood you thought they had lost it. 'Rika thought so too.

But as 'Rika and Carmine argued (With 'Rosa trying to keep the peace.) you sat down next to the unconscious troll and watched him. He was a mess.

His skin was peeling and flaking (Especially around his gills which you had to fight the urge not to poke.) and patches of his skin were burned and raw where he'd obviously been exposed to the harsh sun. Blocking out everything else you carefully pushed aside his dirty black hair (Which had an odd purple stripe in it.) from his torn earfins.

A hum escaped your mouth when your eyes caught sight of his broken claws, they looked very brittle and probably snapped easily. His horns were healthy though.

After a while 'Rosa, Carmine, and 'Rika joined you around the Highblood. By the look on Camines face you could tell that he had won the argument and you weren't going to leave the Highblood to die.

Good.

_**'He'th...kinda cute.'** _

Then the cute troll woke up and all Hell broke loose.

He stared at you all for a while before groping around for something.

_**'Probably looking for hith huge gun.'** _

'Rosa told him that they had his gun but they couldn't give it to him 'cause no one knew how he would react when he woke up.

The fear that came into his eyes after that made a flash of pity run through your body before he started crying and 'Rosa went to comfort him.

Which brings you back to now.

You look over at your friends with wide eyes; Carmine shrugs his shoulders helplessly while 'Rika looks shocked.

_**'Well...thith thoud be fun...'** _

Your name is  **ISRA**  and you have a hysterical, and cute, troll in your midst.

What will you do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG LONG CHAPTER IS TOO LONG! *Flops.*


	6. In Which Imarika Tells Us How She Really Feels

Isra==> Admire the Highblood

What? You are NOT! That is a stupid idea and it is NOT TRUE!

"Prepare a throne of stars abovve me~ As the wworld once knowwn wwill leavve me~"

Oh, who are you kidding, you are  _SO_  admiring him!

After the Purpleblood calmed down enough to actually talk he had explained to your small group that he had run away from his hive and was just looking for a place to stay. You have a feeling that he left out some major details but 'Rosa warned you all to not pressure him.

'Rika loudly voiced her opposition at allowing the Purplebl...Somadina (You can't help but think his name is PERFECT!) but was over ruled by everyone else.

You can't really blame her though.

After all, her Lusus was slaughtered by a Seadweller.

"Heavven hides nothin' in its measure~ Mortal trolls blinded by false treasure~"

Oh sweet Empress! You could listen to his smooth, silky, powerful voice (Like the sound waves make as they break on the shore.) for sweeps!

And that's basically how you have a cute Seadweller singing old ballads while helping you gather firewood.

...

You are so not staring at his ass.

* * *

==> Be the cautious Greenblood

About time!

* * *

ARGH! You hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE THIS!

You hate that there's a smug Seadweller among you. You hate that he's managed to win everyone over. You hate how your Morail keeps _STARING_ at him like he's made of starshine and fucking _moonbeams_! You hate that he's a _SEADWELLER_!

Your name is  **IMARIKA**  and you are **FIVE** **SWEEPS** old.

You enjoy  **HUNTING** ,  **RUNNING**  as  **FAST**  as you can, and a bit surprisingly,  **WRITING**.

You also  **CARE**  a  **GREAT DEAL**  about your  **FRIENDS**  who took you in when you were nothing more than  **SKIN**  stretched over  **BONES** ; like some sort of hideous  **UNDEAD CREATURE**  and half  **MAD**  from being  **ALONE**  for so long.

You  **HATE SEADWELLERS**  with every since cell in your  **THINKPAN**  since one brutally  **CULLED**  your  **LUSUS**  when you were only  **TWO SWEEPS OLD**.

You are  **CONVINCED**  that the  **SEADWELLER**  will turn you all in the  **MOMENT**  he has the  **CHANCE**  to.

You also tend to use  **CAT PUNS**  when you talk and anyone who has a  **PURROBLEM**  with that will meet the  **BUSINESS END**  of your  **CLAWS**.

What will you do now?

* * *

Imarika==> Glare at your Moirail.

You proceed to glare at Isra, trying to tell him with your eyes that he needs to stop purring over the Highblood like a Purrbeast in heat!

He ignores you.

You curse as the berries you had in your hand are crushed when you make a fist.

...

WHY IS YOUR MOIRAIL STARING AT HIS ASS?!?!?!

* * *

==> Be Somadina

That's fine...you promise not to cry again.

* * *

Currently you're gathering firewood with the cute Yellowblood who's name is Isra. He's been really helpful so far too! He's shown you the right type of wood to gather, how to check to see if any bugs have eaten away the bark, and which plants you shouldn't touch.

You couldn't be happier.

After you calmed down from your crying fit you explained why you ran away from your hive, though you only told everyone the bare details. Later on the Dolorosa confronted you away from everyone else, asking for the real reason why you ran away.

You ended up sobbing in her arms while you told her everything; from the bullying to the abuse from your Lusus to being forced to cull the Brownblood to murdering the Lusii of the trolls that tormented you.

The Jadeblood wasn't disgusted or horrified by your actions. Instead she was understanding and actually said that you were very brave for escaping the situation you were forced into. She offered to take care of you along with the other trolls and you agreed, you were sick of being alone.

It's been a few Perigee's since then and have healed up nicely. The Dolorosa was able to heal your burned skin with a special cream, though your nails remain brittle and blunt for some odd reason. Every time you try to grow them they snap and split and break painfully.

You try not to let it bother you.

Carmine and Isra have become great friends, though Imarika remains distant and hostile. You were hurt at first before Carmine explained that her Lusus was culled by a Seadweller. You do your best to stay away from her.

Carmine...is a mystery. You still have no idea what his blood color is. All the others seem to know but you guess you aren't trusted enough to know too.

That's fine. You've only known them for a short time.

But...he has told you of his dreams. And what wonderful dreams they are! Alternia; without hate or the Hemospectrum! Where every troll is equal, no matter their blood color! It sounds wonderful. Carmine wants to start telling some of the Lowbloods his dreams, the Dolorosa says that he needs to wait until he's older so he can properly protect himself should other trolls try to cull him.

You've decided to stand by him no matter what, to see his dreams become a reality.

"Angels on high proclaim these powwers~"

"You...uhhh...you have a really nithe thinging voithe..."

You almost drop your bundle of wood when Isra comments on your singing.

Blushing horribly by now you groan.

**_'I didn't evven knoww I wwas singin'!'_ **

Turning to your companion you kick at the dirt.

"Sorry...it's a habit...I-I'll stop."

Isra waves his arms around in a panic, dropping his wood at his feet.

"N-no! You don't have to thop! I'm enjoying it! Really!"

You proceed to blush harder and smile faintly.

"Alright...if you're sure..."

As he gathers his wood back up you begin to sing again.

"Lead us from chaos, wwe shall followw~ Bear us to a bright tomorroww~"

You don't even notice him staring at your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE! Phew! That was a fun chapter. So this'll be the last chapter about their "Childhood", the next one will start to get into their adult years and the beginnings of the rebellion. The song Somadina was singing is "Take Me Away" by Globus. I recommend it highly, it's a beautiful song!


End file.
